Saintfull Tormenting!
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: Hermione's parents dead, after sirius's death. Finds out who her mysterious father is... Tells said father... Weasley and Pansy bashing, frequent swearing. Hermione is hurt but is comforted by her mystery father, and just who is Ebony Leila famous singer?


**Saint-full torment:**** (By Dragonfreak1991) CHAPTER ONE: You Are My WHAT?!**

_**Turn out the lights, see what I've been seein  
This is the love I have not been feelin  
A chill in the bone as it begins to change  
Don't talk to me cos things are not the same  
Yeah**_

You know I am I am  
And I will be closer to you  
Than you to anyone  
You know I cannot see  
The earth, the sun  
For all the damage we have done

Oooh - so tired of playin in the water  
Oooh – don't wanna be your saint, your martyr  
So sorry babe - so sorry baby its my mi_**stake  
The years have blown away  
Blown away**_

Hold down the dog I'm here to raise this ceiling  
This is the love I cannot believe in, yeah  
A quarter to four and it begins to tell  
Don't talk to me cos nothings gonna sell  
Yeah

You know I am I am  
And I will be closer to you  
Than you to anyone  
You're so full of conceit  
You beg to be undone  
You torment just for fun

Oooh - so tired of playin in the water  
Oooh – don't wanna be your saint, your daughter  
So sorry babe - so sorry baby its my mistake  
The years have blown away  
Blown away

You know I am I am  
And I will be closer to you  
Than you to anyone  
You know I cannot see  
The earth, the sun  
For all the damage we have done

Oooh - so tired of playin in the water  
Oooh – don't wanna be your saint, your martyr  
So sorry babe - so sorry baby its my mistake  
The years have blown away

Im so tired - so tired of playin in the water  
I cant be – don't wanna be your saint, your martyr  
So sorry babe - so sorry baby its my mistake  
The years have blown away

So tired of playin in the water  
Don't wanna be your saint, your daughter  
So sorry baby its my mistake  
Oh the years have blown away  
Blown away!

Sigh slightly, he would never see me the way I wanted him to, heck nobody would, all they ever saw was a muggle-born witch, the brightest student of her age, they would never see me how I wanted to be seen. A seductress, the daughter of Severus Snape, an excellent duelist, the list went on in my mind. "Miss Granger pay attention!" My father's cutting words hacked away at my day-dreams. "'Mione what's up with you? Are you ill?" Harry asked me on my right and Ron just grunted towards my left. "I'll explain later…" I mumbled before turning my attention back to the professor at the front of the potion's classroom. A vision flashed through my mind and I bit my lip to stop myself from gasping in surprise; _I was laying on Severus's table at the front of the table, his hands roaming over my body, grasping my hard dick firmly. I moaned he pushed his body against mine, I could feel his erection against my thigh and moaned again, his obsidian eyes reflecting mine showing lust and glimmering pleasure._

"MISS GRANGER!" He growled out in impatience, "I've had enough of your disrespect stay behind!" _**You know I am I am And I will be closer to you Than you to anyone You're so full of conceit You beg to be undone You torment just for fun Oooh - so tired of playin in the water Oooh – don't wanna be your saint, your daughter So sorry babe - so sorry baby its my mistake The years have blown away Blown away.**_ Hate radiated off my body rippling off me in waves, "Yes, _Sir!_" I stressed the word sir though saying it disrespectfully. He finished his lecture and the bell rung for us to go to lunch and he reminded me, "Stay seated Miss Granger!" Both of the boys shot me sympathetic grimaces then forwarded out not wanting to be on the receiving end of his apparent anger. "What the FUCK was with your inattention today? I would expect a know-it-all like you to be hanging on every word I say, to be orgasmic just from my lectures…" I snorted at that, "Perhaps Snape it's because I enjoy learning, I may like knowledge but that doesn't mean I'm a know-it-all, you like to think I am, and how would you know anything about an orgasm I bet you've never made a woman…" I both trailed off and had his hand slap my cheek, it stung, a burning sensation, "And then Granger how would you know about my love-life…"

He glared his famous glare towards me and I simply said five words, "Wouldn't you like to know?"_** You're so full of conceit You beg to be undone You torment just for fun Oooh - so tired of playin in the water Oooh – don't wanna be your saint, your daughter**_ He stepped closer to me, his glaring was murderous now, if looks could kill I'd be dead a hundred times over by now, "Yes Granger, I am wanting to know, enlighten me!" This time I only said four words, the four fateful words that made Severus Snape faint, cold to the floor. "I… Am… You're… Daughter!" He fell straight to the floor backwards; I felt no sympathy since I did warn him that he didn't really want to know. Part of me regretted saying it though, ever since the summer that my 'parents' were killed by death-eaters I had been told that my father was really alive and was none other then the greasy bastard Severus Snape, Dumbledore told me when I came to live at Grimmuald Place over the rest of the summer, I missed Sirius he was a joke to be around, I guess that is proof not to be joking during a war. Looking down at my father I shivered from the coldness of the dungeons and I fled, outside near the lake besides a huge oak tree.

Severus woke up a couple of moments later and stared at where Hermione had stood, Did I imagine that Granger said I was her father? He thought sourly Time to pay Albus a visit then I guess Trudging up to Albus's office Albus was sitting there in his chair his eyes twinkling seemingly knowing what Severus was there for. "Ah, Severus what can I do for you my boy?" A knowing smile and twinkling eyes. "Tell me… Tell me about my daughter…" Albus's eyes twinkle resumed at full-force, "Pray tell what daughter, Severus my boy?"

"YOU KNOW! HERMIONE BLOODY GRANGER!!! PERHAPS IF WE TAKE HER FATHER'S NAME HERMIONE SNAPE!!!" Albus simply smiled at Severus who was fuming in his leather chair, "Perhaps it will be good for you…" Showing no shock or concern, "You knew, You KNEW! You knew and you did nothing, you knew and you let her stay with those filthy muggles you led her to believe she was a muggle-born, you know as well as I if Voldemort finds out I have a daughter that he'll want to enroll her to his side…" Severus continued fuming then slowed down when hearing a knock on the door. "Enter!"

"What's Snape doing here? Eh, never mind, I simply wanted to inform you that I was willing to apply for the Defense teaching post considering the lack of applications…" Remus trailed off looking around the room sheepishly.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled brighter, "That would be excellent Remus, if you want help I can help you gather…"

Remus cut him off, "No thank you Albus I really am quite busy, I'll be going now, I hope I wasn't interrupting…"

Walking down the stairs Remus headed to the library since he needed to pick up a few books for his first lesson tomorrow. As he had just turned the corner to enter the library the door was flung open, another body crashing into his, "Err… I'm sorry…" The girl with frizzy brown hair said until she looked up from her books on the floor and saw Remus standing in front of him.

"REMUS!" She shrieked jumping up and giving him a huge hug. "What on earth are you doing here?" He smiled towards her compassion, "You'll find out tonight, here let me…" He said as he bent down to pick up her books.

Skimming the titles he asked, "Aren't these meant to be off-limits to students, 'Mione?" She blushed red at his words, her pale skin making it more obvious, "I…. I… I…" She stuttered, but once again he cut her off, "It's alright I understand…" With that he drifted past her, meanwhile Severus was still trying to comprehend that he had a daughter that Hermione Granger was HIS daughter._** Turn out the lights, see what I've been seein This is the love I have not been feelin A chill in the bone as it begins to change Don't talk to me cos things are not the same Yeah  
You know I am I am And I will be closer to you Than you to anyone You know I cannot see The earth, the sun For all the damage we have done**_ Laughing to himself Severus headed down towards the Great Hall for dinner now he smiled to himself in the shadows as he watched all the little kids chatter and laugh with their friends, he wished he had that kind of friendship, that kind of love in his childhood. He vowed to help his daughter at whatever cost, he vowed to protect her from any dangers.

Hermione sauntered into the Great Hall wishing she could just yell and scream to everybody in that damned hall that she was Snape's daughter that she was beautiful, seductive and she sure as hell wasn't just talented with books and school-work. Yet she couldn't she didn't know how Snape had handled it, well okay she did, she knew he fainted but after that it was a blank stoic face replacing any emotions he betrayed from fainting._** Oooh - so tired of playin in the water Oooh – don't wanna be your saint, your martyr So sorry babe - so sorry baby its my mistake The years have blown away Blown away Hold down the dog I'm here to raise this ceiling This is the love I cannot believe in, yeah A quarter to four and it begins to tell Don't talk to me cos nothings gonna sell Yeah.**_ She smirked as she walked up to Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and saw everybody watch her walking, her hips swaying back and forth, back and forth. Dumbledore stood as she sat, "I have just been informed of some highly interesting news to give to Hogwarts, and it seems that Miss Hermione Granger…" Everybody stared her, she had stood then to try and sneak away in the shadows, alas that wouldn't happen now, "Is truly the daughter of our resident Potions Professor Snape!" All around the hall you could hear thuds of people fainting and falling off their chairs, coughing, spluttering, indigent and angry shouts filled the whole hall.


End file.
